tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Illusioner
__TOC__ Allusions in Tibia are references to Real Life media, people, organizations, events, etc. = Brands = Aldi On Rookgaard, Al Dee seems to be a reference to the international retailer, Aldi. Aldo The NPC Aldo sells leather boots. This is a clear allusion to ALDO, the worldwide chain of shoe stores. Allen Allen Richardson, owner of furniture shop in Venore seems to be an allusion to Richardson Allen, an American furniture producer and seller. Amazon.com In the Amazon Camp, there is a small room under one of the buildings. In this room is a mailbox and a large number of books. This is a fairly obvious reference to the large mail-order book distributer with the same name as the camp, Amazon.com. Corona In Venore, if you say "Maria" to the NPC Maria in the Hard Rock Tavern, she tells you her name is "Maria Corona," an obvious allusion to Corona, the alcoholic beverage. Falck Outside Edron's north gate stands NPC Falk at guard. It is a reference to Group 4 Falck (later Group 4 Securicor, after a merge with Securicor in 2004), a worldwide leader in providing security solutions. During the company merge Group 4 Falck demerged their safety business which now goes under the name Falck. Iglo Captain Iglues Treasure Quest on Rookgaard is a clear reference to "Käpt'n Iglo", a German advertising icon for the brand Iglo, selling in frozen food and especially fish. The treasure of Captain Iglue are salmon. Ikea The furniture seller in Ab'Dendriel is called Ukea, clearly a reference to the international furniture seller, Ikea. Lidl On Rookgaard, Lee'Delle is seems to be a reference to the international discount supermarket Lidl. Microsoft Bill Gates and Windows You see a grave. You read: Here rests Mr.Bill G. He fell out of the window Bill Gates was the Chief Executive Officer of Microsoft, the software company that wrote and maintains the operating system Windows. Linux vs Windows On a grave in the Graveyard of the Doomed. You see a grave. You read: Here lies a window, killed by a penguin. A penguin is the Mascot of the unix-like operating system kernel, Linux. As Linux has become more user-friendly, some proponents of the OS say that it (or another OS like it) will effectively "replace" Windows in the near future. Norma On Rookgaard, the shopkeeper Norma is an obvious reference to the German discounter, Norma. Since she wants to change her name to Marylin (because it sounds more glamorous) it's also a reference to a certain Norma Jeane Baker a.k.a. Marylin Monroe. Obi On Rookgaard, the shopkeeper Obi appears to be an allusion to the German home-improvement store of the same name, Obi. Rolex One of the NPCs in Venore wears a stylish xelor watch. "Xelor" read backwards is "Rolex". player: time Norbert: Now it's 8:57 pm. Did you notice this is a xelor watch I am wearing? Rolex is a famous watch manufacturing company. Ronald McDonald The farmer of Thais is called Donald McRonald a clear allusion to Ronald McDonald, the clown of McDonalds, an international fast-food restaurant's chain. = Famous people = Siegfried and Roy Humgolf: It's a special licence for artists. It was only used once as I sold a white worm to Frietsiek and Yor. Yor backwards is Roy and Frietsiek... if cut the name in half and change the place of the words you read Siekfriet with sound alot like Siegfried. They were famous in las vegas for working with Big Cats, in particular white tigers included white lions as well. you can read more abouth them here. Abbott and Costello The name of the abbot of the white raven monastery, Costello is an allusion to the comedy duo Abbott and Costello. Aleister Crowley The cemetery right north of Thais has a grave with the following inscription: You see a grave. You read: R.I.P Here rests Alistair Cropwell. May his soul gain the peace he sought for in his travels In the crypt underneath that cemetery you can find a book by this Alistair Cropwell which reads: Alistair Cropwell's Travel Notes ...strange things I saw today! A mighty city, inhabited with fearsome beings. Dark rituals, the reason of which I could not discern. Are these people friend or foe? I do not know. I remain in hiding and observe.. and what is the meaning of this strange talisman that I found? The symbol appears everywhere, I fear it may have powers that could cause damage in the wrong hands. I have been travelling so long, I can hardly remember the features of my beloved ones. Will they recognise, will they remember me? What will they make of my tales? Oh, that I be back with them, walk the city again... This is a reference to the infamous occultist and author Aleister Crowley. Alfred Nobel The NPC Ned Nobel in Edron during the Tibia 10th Anniversary event claims to be the son of Alfred Nobel, who invented dynamite and instituted the Nobel Prizes. Armani The NPC Irmana, who is the tailor assistant of Hugo in the Venorean fashion warehouse, is an allusion (anagram) to Armani, a fashion company. Bartholomew Roberts The NPC Black Bert is most likely a reference to Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy. Calvin Klein The NPC Kalvin, who is the apprentice of Hugo, Is an allusion to Calvin Klein, a well-known American fashion designer. Charles Darwin In the Desert Dungeon Library we can find a book titled: "The Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection by Dave Charlwin", which is an obvious allusion to Charles Darwin, and his work On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection. Christo This artist is known for wrapping buildings in cloth. When doing an addon quest for a certain outfit the npc tells you "Erayo: Thought so. Could use some help anyway. Listen, I need stuff. Someone gave me a strange assignment - sneak into Thais castle at night and shroud it with cloth without anyone noticing it. ..." David Copperfield On one mission in the Postman Quest, you are going to seek out A Strange Fellow who is a magician called David Brassacres, a clear allusion to the show magician David Copperfield. Hugo Boss The NPC Hugo (full name: Hugo Chief), who is the owner of the venorean fashion warehouse, is an allusion to Hugo Boss, a major fashion house based in Germany. Isaac Newton Underneath the graves north of Thais you can find a book in the crypt which reads: Isaac Brewton, 908 pg On the movement of objects As everyone knows many objects do not remain static all the time. But what causes them to move? In some cases this is clear, if I punch a ball I am the cause of the movement, but what about an object falling? Falling objects head downwards, but what is "down", what is below us? The answer is simple: Hell! And who rules hell? Satan! So, obviously Satan is the cause of these movements, Satan is among us all the time. But if he causes these objects to fall, what reason is there that he should not be the cause of all other movements? Isaac Newton described the law of universal gravitation and the laws of motion. Jack the Ripper One of the pirate bosses is called: Ron the Ripper. That's an allusion to the famous Jack the Ripper. He was a serial killer from London who killed 5 women in a row in 1888 (although this has never been proven to be true). More books About Jack the Ripper have been written then from any other serial killer. Female Tibia players, WATCH OUT when fighting Ron the Ripper! Klaus Badelt An NPC Klaus, chief of the pirates could be an allusion to two different people: # Klaus Badelt - the composer of music to the film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. # Klaus Störtebeker, a privateer and pirate in the 1300s. Mata Hari The Rat-Spy from the second mission of Blue Djinn Quest is called Rata'mari. This seems to be allusion to Mata Hari (Margaretha Geertruida Zelle), a famous dutch-born dancer and courtesan who was executed for espionage during World War I. Neil Armstrong After you complete the 'Astral Portals' mission of the Explorer Society Quest Angus says: "And remember: it's a small teleport for you, but a big teleport for all Tibians" which is an allusion to Neil Armstrong's famous words "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind" said after his landing on the Moon. Nietzsche's famous statement You see a grave. You read: God is dead. Nietzsche You see a grave. You read: Nietzsche is dead. God Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche was a german philosopher in the 1800's. He is most famous in scientific and philisophocal circles for his work and writings on morality, ethics, and teleology. He is most famous to the general public for his statement "God is dead", a phrase that is widely taken out of context. The response, "Nietzsche is dead" makes these graves a prime example of chiasmus. Richard Garriott (a.k.a. Lord British) The north Thaian cemetery has yet another grave with an allusion of a famous person: You see a grave. You read: Here rests Lord B. May he gain ultimate peace Lord B. is obviously a reference to Lord British is the virtual alter ego of Richard Garriot the founder of the software company Origin Systems and the inventor of Ultima, a 1990s roleplaying game which heavily influenced the creators of Tibia. Lord British, king of Britannia might also be referred to by King Tibianus, king of Tibia. Robin Hood In Thais lives NPC Robin who is reference to famous Robin from Loxley more known as Robin Hood who once lived in King Edward's times (it is unknown whether it was Edward I, II or III). He is a paladin as this vocation is closest to archer/ranger and in Tibia there is no such one. He is the Chief Huntsman of King Tibianus III. Spartacus The NPC Hairycles in Banuta tells about the fight for freedom of the apes: 'Evil snakemen mean to apes and making them work and holding them captive since apes can think. But then Spartaky came.'. This is an allusion to Spartacus, a freedom fighter of roman history Spartacus. St. Boniface The NPC Bonifacius is an allusion to Saint Boniface, a missionary who wanted to bring Christianity to the people in Frisia (The Netherlands) Sun Tzu In Demona Library, you'll find 4 books named Battletactics for Mages I, II, III and IV, written by Zun Su. Clear reference to Sun Tzu, the name of the Chinese author of the book "The Art of War", a book about Military Strategy. Wyatt Earp Wyatt Earp was a very famous sheriff in the United States from 1864 to 1929, when he died. In Thais a little to the west of the southern exit of the city is an NPC named Wyat and when you ask him his job he says "I am the sheriff of the Thaian territory." So clearly it is a reference to a hero of the American West. Zarathustra The Warlock boss Zarabustor is a possible allusion to Zoroaster, or Zarathustra, ancient Iranian prophet and religious poet. = Famous places = Alcatraz Dwacatra, the prison island deep below Kazordoon, is an allusion to the Alcatraz prison isle in San Francisco, which is now a recreation area. Big Ben The Sweaty Cyclops in Ab'Dendriel is called Big Ben (when asked about his name: 'I called Bencthyclthrtrprr by me people. Lil' ones me call Big Ben.'). This refers to the tower/bell of the same name in London Big Ben. Hard Rock Cafe The Hard Rock Tavern in Venore is a takeoff of the Hard Rock Cafe. = Literature = The Call of Cthulhu by H.P. Lovecraft Cthulhu The Quara Constrictor and the Quara Constrictor Scout look just like Lovecraft's description of Cthulhu. "A pulpy, tentacled head surmounted a grotesque and scaly body...". Also the Quara Boss is named Thul. The name clearly comes when removing the first and last letters from Cthulhu. Necronomicon The vampire Vladruc in Venore, when asked about undead, uses a well known phrase from the fictional book, Necronomicon, which is mentioned in many novels: It is not dead, which can eternal lie, and in strange aeons, even death may die. Cthulhu Mythos The tibian God Zathroth is likely a reference to God of the August Derleth's book, Azathoth A Christmas Carol The banker NPC of Edron, Ebenizer, has the name from the greedy character, "Ebenizer Scrooge," from the book "A Christmas Carol". Die 13½ Leben des Käpt'n Blaubär by Walter Moers This German book is about a blue bear who is born on the ocean. This is an obvious allusion to Captain Bluebear who handles boatingservices in Thais. Dracula by Bram Stoker The vampire Vladruc in Venore when asked about monsters uses a phrase from Bram Stokers famous novel: Oh yes, the children of the night ... you dwellers in the city cannot enter into the feelings of the hunter. There's also undead dragon boss called Dracola. Dune There is a book in Darashia castle. It is a book about hunting sandworms. Sandworms and desert exists also in famous book Dune written by Frank Herbert. Also, the NPC Alia in Carlin could be a refence to the Alia in Dune. Another easily recognized thing is that Rotworms looks very much of the Sandworms in Dune. Excalibur The Excalibug is a very famous, magical and powerful sword in Tibia, now hidden somewhere and lost. This is a fairly obvious reference to the fabled Excalibur from medieval legends. The Grinch The Grynch Clan Goblin is a clear allusion to the Grinch, a character in the Dr. Seuss novel (and subsequent films) "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!". In the book and film, the Grinch tries to ruin Christmas for the inhabitants of Whoville by stealing all of their presents. Hannibal Lecter The NPC Lector could be named after Hannibal Lecter, the cannibal of the movie Hannibal. That would make sense if you know that Lector is the meat vendor in Carlin. He also claims his father, "Hannibal", was the royal cook; and that he died during an attack by Ferumbras. Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling The only so far known (or documented) allusion of Harry Potter is the three-headed hound named Fluffy. This is a blatantly obvious reference to Hagrid's pet three-headed hound, Fluffy. Lord of the Rings There are numerous references to The Lord of the Rings found throughout Tibia. Aragorn Equipment Shopkeeper, NPC Gorn in Thais seems to be an allusion for Aragorn, one of characters from these books. Durin Many of the Dwarves talk of their reverence for Durin, nearly worship in some cases. This may be a reference to the history of Durin as found in the Lord of the Rings, where Durin was the oldest "Father of the Dwarves", and founded the mountain-city of Khazad-dûm. Ferumbras Ferumbras III Took was Thain of the Shire at the beginning of The Lord of the Rings. The Fires of Mordor When asked about Excalibug, Pydar will say: "A weapon too powerful to be wielded by mortals. It has to be returned to the fire which gave birth to it." This is an allusion to the One Ring. Frodo Baggins In Thais, the name of NPC Frodo may have been taken from these books. Frodo's Sword Such as Frodo's Sword (Sting) in The Lord of The Rings, the Bright Sword also shimmers in light blue. Khazad-dûm Khazad-dûm is the city of dwarves in the Lord of the Rings books (later called Moria). In Tibia there is a Dwarven city called Kazordoon with same characteristics from the city created by Tolkien. Legolas Greenleaf In Carlin, the name of the paladin guild leader: NPC Legola seems to refer to the elven archer in the books. Morgoth The demon boss Morgaroth is a clear reference to the evil ex-valar Melkor/Morgoth in Silmarillion. Mysterious Voodoo Skull One of it's fortunes reads, "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup", a popular phrase, which spoofs a quote from Tolkien: "Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger." Samwise Gamgee Also in Thais, the name of NPC Sam may have been taken from these books. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Deep in the mines under Kazordoon, there is a room with one Witch and seven Dwarf Guards. There is an Apple on a table, and behind a locked door is a bed - "You see a bed. There is a dark haired beauty sleeping there." In the fairy tale Snow White, a princess hides with seven dwarves in order to save her life from the jealous queen. The queen eventually finds Snow White, and dresses up as an old woman to trick her into eating an apple. The apple is poisoned, and causes her to fall into a deep sleep. The Old Man and the Sea Santiago in Rookgaard is an allusion to Santiago in the Old Man and the Sea. Both are Fishermen and the Tibian Santiago also shows signs of fishing for giant fish. Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson The pirate's connection connection to rum and the Pirate Ghosts saying "Yooh Ho Hooh Ho!", and many characteristics of pirates were greatly introduced by the book: "''Treasure Island''", and of course, the Treasure Island in the game is connected to the book. Tristan and Isolde Two NPCs in the Liberty Bay Fort are named Tristan and Isolde. This is an obvious reference to the legend of Tristan and Isolde (Iseut), a well-known romance and tragedy. Twelfth Night by Shakespeare Vashresamun says "If music is the food of death, drop dead.". This is a reference to the first line of Twelfth Night, "If music be the food of love, play on". Wyrd Sisters by Terry P. One of books in Wyda's house is titled "Wyrd Sisters by Terry P.". The title is clear reference to the comedy/fantasy novel with the same title, and the same author (Terry Pratchett). Where's Waldo? The missing Postman Waldo is a clear allusion to the childerns book character of the same name from the Where's Waldo?, book series. Just like Waldo in Tibia, Waldo is lost in the series and must be found (along with a list of other asorted items) in each page by the reader. Conan the Barbarian The Barbarian Arena Boss Colerian the Barbarian is a clear allusion to Conan the Barbarian, a famous fictional barbarian. Holy Tible The Holy Tible is a clear allusion to the Holy Bible, the collections of religious writings of Judaism and of Christianity. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by C.S.Lewis Oddly enough Witches, are commonly found with Lions, and Wardrobes, a possible reference to the famous book by C.S.Lewis: The chronicles of Narnia : The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. = Movies = Action Stars Three guards from Venore are well known action stars from movies Arnold (Arnold Schwarzenegger), Jean Claude (Jean Claude Van Damme), and Sylvester (Sylvester Stallone). Casablanca One of the phrases a beholder uses is: "Here's looking at you." Which is used by Humphrey Bogard in the 1942 movie Casablanca. Donnie Darko The head of the Silver Rabbit found on the Ice Islands bears a striking resemblence to the rabbit mask worn by the character Frank in the 2001 movie Donnie Darko. Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb The Mad Technomancer sometimes says "Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the War Room." This is a direct quote from the President Merkin Muffley of the United States in the movie Dr. Strangelove, a Cold War Era parody. The Fast and the Furious The dogs of Venore (Lightfoot and Dustrunner) are named on a blackboard as "The fast" and "The furious," a reference to The Fast and the Furious, a film about car races from 2001. Pirates of the Caribbean The Flying Dutchman The book The Flying Venorean (Book) describes a cursed ship which can only go on land every 7 years, in the movie "Pirates of the Carribean", The Flying Dutchman is a cursed ship from which the captain can only set foot on land every 10 years. Davy Jones The boss Captain Jones is probably an allusion of Davy Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchman in the Pirates of the Carribean movie. Forrest Gump When you say "stupid" to Hoggle, the Fisherman east of Thais, he will respond: "My mom always said, stupid is who stupid does." Which is used by Tom Hanks as Forrest Gump in the movie. The Godfather The Mad Technomancer will sometimes say "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse." This is in reference to the movie The Godfather. Hoggle Hoggle is the name of the dwarf in the movie Labyrinth, starring David Bowie, who led the main character, Sarah, to the center of the Labyrinth to save her younger brother Toby. James Bond James Bond books James Bond is a fictional secret agent for the United Kingdom. A series of books in the Kazordoon Library bare extreme relevance to titles of the Bond movies: (Kazordoon Library) James Bond's grave You see a grave. You read: Here lies Mr. James B. He lost the license to live One of the most quoted James Bond films is titled "License to Kill." Licence to kill In the Kazordoon works Humgolf who is rotworm tamer. If you try to buy rotworm he says that you don't have licence to drill: Player: drilling licence Humgolf: I am not allowed to sell worms to people without a formular 007 licence to drill or a 0815 artist licence. Dwarf Henchmen sounds The Dwarf Henchmen seem to like James Bond movies a lot. Their sounds include, among others, "I will die another day" and "This place is for our eyes only". Secret Service Quest missions Many of the secret service missions are allusions to James Bond books by different writers - "From Thais with love" is an allusion to "From Russia with love" - "Coldfinger" is an allusion to "Goldfinger" - "License to Kill" is an allusion to the book of the same name - "For your eyes only" is an allusion to the of the same name Miss Moneypenny People claim there is a secretary NPC on GM Island, named Penny. This is probably a reference to Miss Moneypenny, a fictional character in James Bond novels and films. This secretary is referred to by the nickname "Penny" in some of the books and films. Gone With The Wind Sven on Svargrond's tavern will use the phrase "Gone with the wind." if after talking to him you leave impolitely (without saying bye). Monty Python and the Holy Grail Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch is a weapon mentioned in book, located in Desert Dungeon. It's clear allusion to a fictional weapon with the same name from comedy film Monthy Python and the Holy Grail. The Book says: And the Lord spake, saying, "First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three. No more, no less. Three shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once the number three, being the third number, be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it." Hugo the Demonbunny Hugo, the demonbunny, is possibly a reference to a rather vicious rabbit in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The Riddler The Riddler is a possibly allusion to the bridgekeeper in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The bridgekeeper asks three questions, the first two being "What is your name?" and "What is your quest?". The first person he asked the third question to was asked his favorite color. Should one fail to answer correctly, he or she would fall into the pit of eternal peril, very similar to being sent into Hellgate by the Riddler. The Postman/Kevin Costner At the Postal Service Headquarters is the NPC Kevin Postner. This appears to be a reference to the actor Kevin Costner, who starred in the film The Postman. Starsky and Hutch The royal guards of King Tibianus are named Harsky and Stutch, which is an obvious pun at Starsky and Hutch, the '70s TV series. Star Trek Qapla' Minotaur's battlecry "KAPLAR" might be reference to Klingon's word "Qapla'", which means "success". Resistance is futile One of the phrases spoken by Demons is "Your resistance is futile!" This is a very strong reference to the phrase "Resistance is futile", made popular by the Borg on Star Trek. To boldly go where no man has gone before When speaking with Vladruc in Venore, if you ask him about "necromancers", he will respond "Death is the final frontier. Necromancers boldly go, where no one has gone before." This is a clear reference to Star Trek, where "Space" is the "Final Frontier", and the members of the Starship Enterprise "boldly go where no man has gone before." Star Wars One of the fortunes that the Mysterious Voodoo Skull gives is "Do, or do not. There is no try." This is said by Yoda to Luke Skywalker on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Tales from the crypt One of books in Plains of Havoc Library is titled: "Tales from the crypt by an unknown necromancer." It is funny allusion to Tales from the Crypt - famous movie and TV series. Woody Woodpecker Iwar Woodpecker is the furniture shopkeeper in Kazordoon. His surname and job is possibly an allusion to Woody Woodpecker, the famous animated cartoon character. = Music industry = Britney Spears One of the sounds of Dark Apprentice is "Oops, I did it again." known as name of the most famous hit of this pop artist. Elvis Presley The musical instrument seller in Ab'Dendriel is called Elvith, which is a reference to the famous rock star, Elvis. Guns N' Roses In the Hard Rock Tavern in Venore there is a note pinned on the wall reading: Playing soon: Crossbows and Tulips. That is an allusion to the famous hard-rock band "Guns N' Roses." The Artist Formerly Known as Prince When talking to Oswald in Thais, if you ask him about Bozo, he will say "Isn't he the artist formerly known as the prince?". In 1994, the musical artist Prince changed his name to an unpronounceable symbol. Since his legal name was not pronounceable, the media began to call him "the artist formerly known as Prince". = Television = Al Bundy The NPC Aldo is probably an allusion to Al Bundy. He is a shoes salesman who is disgusted by his job and hates his family, especially his wife. Relic Hunter One of the ranks of the Explorer Society is called: "Relic Hunter". This could be an allusion to the TV series with Tia Carrere. There is also a treasure Hunter NPC named Tia. The Simpsons In principal of the Rookgaard Academy Seymour is a reference to principal Seymour Skinner of the Simpsons animated TV show (even the outfit is similar). Likewise the foul mouthed farmer Willie might be a reference to the character of the same name in the TV show who serves as a caretaker of the school. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles In the sewers of Liberty Bay (perhaps vague reference to Statue of Liberty / New York) rests a locked door - behind such a door spawns 4 Tortoises and a Rat. This is a direct allusion of the popular 1990's Game and t.v. series where 4 turtles paddle around in a toxic waste spill and grow into teenage hero's of New York fighting the evil shredder aided by their mentor, splinter (the Rat). Looking around their hide-away you'll see that they have the Tibia equivalent of their real-life weapons. * Raphael has no weapon since there are not Sai featured in Tibia * A Katana - Leonardo * A Staff - Donatello * Michelangelo has no weapon since there are not Nunchakus featured in Tibia Hellsing The complete Demon Hunter outfit resembles the main character from the anime and manga Hellsing called Alucard, who also hunts demons and vampires. Star Trek The NPC Captain Kurt may be an allusion to Star Trek's Captain Kirk. Interestingly, Kirk was based on a fictional sailing ship captain, Horatio Hornblower. = Mythology = Hercules The NPC Hairycles is also a very clear reference to Hercules (Heracles). Xena The boss of amazons, Xenia is a reference to Xena, the warrior princess. Monsters and creatures Behemoth Behemoth is a huge hippopotamus from The Bible, and known also in other cultures. The Roc Bird The Roc Feather is a reference to the Roc, a giant white bird of the 1001 Arabian Nights and Sindbad the sailor, which was worshiped by Djinns. This is also an item from the Legend of Zelda series for Gameboy. It is a magic feather that enables the main character of the game to jump within usage. Vampires Vampires are humans who have been bitten by another vampire. There are many myths associated with vampires. They have to drink human blood, and hide from the sunlight. Bats In Tibia, vampires are able to turn bats, which is one of the abilities vampires are usually known about. In real life, some the bat species are known as vampires. Garlic If you are wearing a Garlic Necklace when you talk to the npc Vladruc, he will act strange, and be reluctant to speak with you. In the most common mythologies about Vampires, they do not like garlic. In most accounts, garlic is not fatal to them but merely the odor of garlic can cause severe irritation to their skin, and direct contact can cause burns and have an "acid-like" affect. Norse mythology Asgard/Midgard May be a reference to Asgard or Midgard of the norse mythology. Midgard is where all common people and creatures live, Whereas Asgard is the home of the Æsir (or Asen). Rookgaard is the home of the rookie players. Heimdall The guard Dallheim on the central Rookgard bridge is a reference to the god Heimdall who guards the bridge to the realm of Asgard. Helheim In Norse mythology, Hel is the ruler of Hel, the Norse underworld. It is like Helheim a place where the dead gather. Greek mythology Kerberos/Cerberus A three-headed hound, Kerberos was guarding the entrace of Hades, and killed all living beings who attemped to enter. There is similar creature in Tibia, Hellhound. The English name is Cerberus, which may be an allusion to the guard in Rookgaard, Zerbrus. Medusa Medusa was a woman with snakes as hair, whom Perseus had to kill. If one looked at the face of Medusa, he would turn to stone. The Stone Skin Amulet and Medusa Shield have the same face on them. Koran Efreet Ifrits in contemporary popular mythology are jinn spirits that embody fire. They consider themselves superior to all races because they supposedly "came first," and they resent deeply that humans have found magical ways to take control over them. Even when tasked, they show an ironic and malicious attitude, tending to subvert their masters' orders every time they can. They often appear as individuals of superhuman beauty and strength, but are very difficult to deal with. Marid Marids are often described as the most powerful type of djinn, having especially great powers over water. They are the most arrogant and proud as well. Female or male, their skin is deep blue or green, and their hair always looks wet and wavy, as though underwater. They are sometimes referred to as "blue djinn". Like every djinn, they have free will yet could be compelled to perform chores. They also have the ability to grant wishes to mortals, but that usually requires battle, and according to some sources imprisonment, rituals, or just a great deal of flattery. = Others = Agency of Venorean Interest Negotiators The Agency of Venorean Interest Negotiators (AVIN) is an allusion to the Brazilian Secret service, the Agência Brasileira de Inteligência (ABIN). Tutankhamun Ankrahmun the desert city, is clearly named after the Pharaoh Tutankhamun by simply taking away the Tut and adding an r after the k. Bones The continent Tibia as well as some other places (Fibula, Mount Sternum, Femor Hills, Calcanea) are named after bones in the human body. There was also anniversary monster Bones. Bozo the Clown Bozo, the royal jester in Thais, is a clear allusion to Bozo the Clown, usually shortened to "Bozo" in real life. The Carlin's Girls Brigade The Carlin's Girls Brigade (CGB) is an allusion to the KGB (Komityet Gosudarstvennoy Bezopasnosti), the old Sovjet secret service agency. Castle of the Winds The guildhall Castle of the Winds is a reference to the roguelike RPG Castle of the Winds, published by Epic MegaGames in 1989. Ceiron the Elf The main NPC for the druid's Head fur addon, goes by a name that bears resemblance to Chiron a centaur for which the constellation "Saggitarius" was created. Chrono Trigger Cult and Piano Some Cultists reside past a Piano on Liberty Bay. This may be a nod to the RPG Chrono Trigger, in which a lair of enemies lies behind a hidden door, opened by playing the piano in a church. Melchior The NPC Melchior, before being left blind by the Efreet, was trader. This may be a reference to the NPC Melchior in Chrono Trigger, who is a trader, also. Cip When you ask Snake Eye at Outlaw Camp about CIP, he will respond: "Cip sux!". Funny example of Self-irony. CIP is the nickname given to Cipsoft, the company that originated and still maintains the game of Tibia. Command & Conquer's programmer You see a grave. You read: Here lies the programmer of C&C. Bored to death Command & Conquer is a real-time strategy game currently owned by Electronic Arts. The Federal Bureau of Investigation Chester Kahs in Thais is the head of TBI, what is clear allusion to the FBI - Federal Bureau of Investigation, an organization of the United States of America that is responsible for investigating crimes against the federal government. Moreover, TBI probably has agents in other cities like Carlin and Kazordoon. Godfried The NPC monk Cipfried is possibly a reference to Godfried Danneels (with "CIP" replacing "God" in the name). Godfried Danneels was a 20th century Episcopalian Cardinal from Belgium. It is worth noting that Cipfried is also a possible allusion to the norse hero Siegfried from the saga of the cursed ring, as the names are of surprising similarity. Ice Islands The three Ice Islands Senja, Folda and Vega are all named after the three Norwegian islands with the same names. It is a good day to die In the Pits of Inferno Quest at one point a message in red appears, which says "it is a good day to die?". This may be a reference to many different things, including a cheat code from the game Warcraft II, a quote from the battle of little big horn, the Klingon adage from Star Trek, or from Star Craft where a sucide pilot says "It is a good day to die!" See this Wikipedia article for more information. Knecht Ruprecht Ruprecht in Vega is clearly an allusion to Knecht Ruprecht, who, in German folklore, travels with Saint Nicholas and gives naughty children sticks, or (in the worst cases) steals them and puts them in his bag. The Maze of Lost Souls This dungeon is an allusion of the Canobie Lake Park's darkride, The Mines of Lost Souls. Mina Losa Mina Losa, a picture temporarily obtained in The Thieves Guild Quest, is a minor anagram of the Mona Lisa, the famous painting by Leonardo da Vinci. Munster The name of rat-boss (Munster) seems to be an allusion to French munster cheese. As we all know, rodents' favourite food is cheese. Pacman Room Under the Oasis Tomb there is a maze-like room covered in blueberries and other Fruits. It is inhabited by ghosts. This is a reference to NAMCO's game Pac Man. "Seasons" by Vivaldi When speaking with Elvith in Ab'Dendriel (music instrument's seller), if you ask him about "time", he will respond "Time has its own song. Close your eyes and listen to the symphony of the seasons." The baroque musician Antonio Vivaldi wrote 4 violin concertos: La Primavera (Spring), L'Estate (Summer), L'Autunno (Autumn), and L'Inverno (Winter). Collectively referred to as "Le quattro stagioni" which is italian for "The four seasons." Teddy bear The most desired toy in Tibia exists also in real life - famous Teddy bears. And some of them are also expensive collector's items. Tibianic The guildhouse in Thais, the Tibianic, is a reference to the ill-fated "unsinkable" ship RMS Titanic that sank on its maiden voyage in 1912. Yakchal A Yakhchal (meaning "ice pit") is an ancient refrigerator which was often used to store ice.